<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Was That You Said? (Saiouma) by Neko_Kiibo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045038">What Was That You Said? (Saiouma)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kiibo/pseuds/Neko_Kiibo'>Neko_Kiibo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Embarrassed Saihara Shuichi, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Oma Kokichi loves his boyfriend, Omasai - Freeform, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oumasai, saioma, saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kiibo/pseuds/Neko_Kiibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi discovers that Shuichi has a habit of talking in his sleep. And lemme tell ya, he gets a real hoot out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Was That You Said? (Saiouma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. Welcome back to yet another episode of “I Physically Cannot Write Anything Other Than Tooth-Rooting Fluff”.</p><p>This little story right here will include the following:</p><p>•Kokichi loving his boyfriend very much<br/>•Sleeptalking Shuichi<br/>•Cuddles :D<br/>•Kokichi kind of being a little shit<br/>•Shuichi being embarrassed</p><p>Mmkay that’s it. Enjoy this sugary sweet garbage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3></h3><p>Kokichi slowly opened his eyes, and once he fully entered the conscious world, he glanced around the room. It was still dark, and he was unsure of exactly what time it was. The clock was on Shuichi’s side of the bed, and he was far too lazy to look over there. The curtains were closed, so he couldn’t tell by looking at the moon. Guess it would probably be best for him to just doze off again. Kokichi did as his thoughts told him and shut his eyes, letting the feeling of sleepiness wash over him. But then, another feeling washed over him. A particular feeling that crawled into his body and settled in his stomach.</p><p>Aw man. He was hungry now. Kokichi let out a quiet whine of irritation. The supreme leader unfurled all the blankets on top of him, and shivered when the cold air lingering in the room hit his body. (Which at his fault, was covered with nothing but a t-shirt, sweatpants, and underwear.) He carefully stepped off the bed, then blindly stumbled around the ill-lit room in hopes of finding the door. Kokichi had only traveled about 4 feet when he suddenly heard a voice coming from the bed.</p><p>“...Kokichi...”<br/>
It was Shuichi. Kokichi didn’t even bother turning around. “Yeeees?” There was a small pause before Shuichi spoke again. “...can you get me...some water...?” Kokichi smiled. “Anything for you, Shumai!” He chirped, as he left the bedroom. But not before Shuichi muttered one last statement, “...but not...the flavored kind...it...tastes weird...”</p><p>Kokichi hummed to himself as he put a piece of bread in the toaster. Next, he grabbed <s>and almost dropped</s> a glass cup and filled it up with water in the sink. Kokichi took a peek in the fridge...where’s the butter? Oh well. Dry toast it is. Speaking of toast, it practically hopped out of the toaster when it was done, and Kokichi grabbed it. He was okay with touching hot things, so he had nothing to worry about. He shoved the slice in his mouth and picked up the water cup. With that, he headed back to the bedroom.</p><p>When Kokichi entered the room, he was expecting to see Shuichi sitting up and awake, considering he just asked him a request, but he was still laying down. Kokichi shrugged and went over to the nightstand to set the cup of water down. White he was over there, he got a quick glimpse at the time. 6:45 AM. It was definitely earlier than he thought, but whatever. He also looked down at Shuichi...wait, why are his eyes closed? Was he just resting his eyes? But, no. Judging by the subtle twitching of his fingers, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the soft snores, Shuichi was definitely fast asleep.</p><p>Kokichi raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t even in the kitchen for super long! Was he just THAT boring? The purple-haired boy shook his head and crawled back under the covers. But now he couldn’t get back to sleep. Great. Kokichi pursed his lip in frustration and laid down on his back to look at the ceiling. Shuichi would be waking up soon. Probably. Maybe. Perhaps that time was now, because he saw Shuichi pulling up the blankets to cover him more, and then he mumbled something that Kokichi couldn’t quite make out.</p><p>“Hm? What was that?” The supreme leader asked, turning to his boyfriend. Shuichi breathed softly before giving Kokichi his answer. “He’s on Blackberry Avenue...we’re...on his tail....” Kokichi stared at him, bewildered. That’s when he noticed that Shuichi still had his eyes closed. And that he once again just snored. Kokichi covered his mouth to stifle laughter.</p><p>Shuichi was talking in his sleep.</p><p>The snoozing detective hugged his respective pillow. Kokichi got a bright idea. Since this was the first time Shuichi has ever done this, he decided to have a little fun with it. A playful grin spread across Kokichi’s face as he replied to Shuichi’s sleeptalking. “Blackberry Avenue, huh? We’ll be there to back you up soon.” His boyfriend’s face scrunched up slightly at his response, and for a moment, Kokichi was worried that he woke him up. But yet, he continued rambling on. “Hands...where I can see them...” Shuichi sleepily sighed at the end, and shifted his position to face Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi almost slapped his knee. He was trying his best not to laugh too loud. But through the chuckles, he did his best to keep the story going. “We see him! Criminal on the run! Criminal on the run!” Shuichi squeaked a little bit, and his hand tightened its grip on the pillow. “I’ve got...the whole police squad...on hold...there’s...nnnnnowhere to run...” He mumbled. Kokichi could barely see because of the tears in his eyes. He was laughing so freaking much.</p><p>“We’ve-snrk-we’ve got him cornered!” Kokichi let out an accidental snort in the middle of his sentence, hoping that sound wouldn’t alert his sleeping boyfriend. It now just occurred to him that Shuichi asking for water was also him sleeptalking. Now he wished he wouldn’t have wasted extra time getting water for a slumbering person, but the fact that he requested water in his sleep made this whole situation even better.</p><p>All of a sudden, Shuichi... *ahem*...”pounced”. He quickly scooted over to Kokichi and wrapped his arms and legs around him, and the supreme leader nearly pissed himself. Shuichi hummed in sleepy satisfaction. “Gotcha...you dirrrrrty criminal...” The detective slurred out. Kokichi was still a little befuddled from the impact of the taller male capturing him, but he still wrapped his arm around him in response. Shuichi squished his face into Kokichi’s neck, a blissful smile gracing his lips. “You’re gonna...be locked up...for a looooong tiiiiiime...”</p><p>Kokichi’s face heated up. Godammit. He was so cute, even when spitting tired nonsense like a drunken person. The two of them rested together for a little bit. It seems Shuichi’s sleeptalking session ended, and Kokichi had his fun. The purple-haired boy sat up to look at the clock. 7:00 AM. Eh, it was early enough. He brought his free hand over and flicked Shuichi’s forehead. The sleeping boy flinched, and he blinked a few times before opening his eyes. “Ngh...K-Kokichi?”</p><p>“Mornin’...Officer Shumai!” Kokichi winked. Shuichi looked confused. “Huh?” The supreme leader beamed at his boyfriend. “Good job on catching that criminal.” It took a few moments for Shuichi to catch on, but once he did, his eyes widened and his face exploded into the color red. He let go of Kokichi to instead use his hands to cover his face. “Y-You heard that?!?” Kokichi couldn’t help it. He burst into a fit of laughter once again. Shuichi puffed out a cheek and steered his eyes away from the giggling boy. “St-Stop laughing...!” He pushes himself farther away from Kokichi, only for the supreme leader to scoot back over and run his fingers through his dark blue hair.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t get all embarrassed! I had a lot of fun with it, y’know!” Kokichi reassured him, albeit poorly. Shuichi pulled a blanket up of cover his mouth and muttered. “I...imagine you did. S-Sorry...” Kokichi cocked his head to the side. “Why are you apologizing, Shumai? You didn’t do anything wrong! In fact, you made my morning a lot better than it would’ve been.” Shuichi glanced up at him. “I made it better?” The smaller boy nodded. The detective sighed softly, then pushed himself into Kokichi’s embrace. “W-Well...okay then...but I’m still tired.” Kokichi smirked. “Ha! YOU’RE tired? I woke up earlier than you.”</p><p>Shuichi closed his eyes. “...please be quiet.” Kokichi smiled teasingly. “Okay then! I wonder what kind of crazy adventure you’ll go on when you finally doze off!” Shuichi’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he glared at his boyfriend. “Oooh. Right. Forget I said that.” Shuichi smiled softly, then leaned his head against Kokichi’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love you, Shumai.”</p><p>“...I know.”</p>
<h3></h3>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>